


Dead Reckoning

by cicada9603



Series: Burn as Bright [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我的未来与你再无瓜葛。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Burn as Bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141730





	Dead Reckoning

基尔伯特带着行李敲响门的时候伊万其实并不怎么高兴，他不明白为什么他要回到这里来，他也并不想基尔伯特回到这个地方。他此刻的心情是极为复杂的，一方面不得不拖着这个身子继续苟延残喘下去并期待着能有什么救赎，另一方面却巴不得快点去死好让自己轻松一点，那句话是怎么说的呢？与其痛苦还不如死亡。所以当门铃响起来的时候伊万有些火大，他用力拉开门瞪着外面站着的人，基尔伯特若不是穿了一身黑还真是想要和充当背景的雪融在一起，他有些讶异着伊万的表情，那在他看来是有些奇怪的，自己离开之前还窝在壁炉旁边的椅子中阴沉着一张脸问“为什么所有人都要离开他”，现在却是一副希望所有人都远离他的表情。

“你怎么了？”基尔伯特被伊万的表情有些震到，半晌之后才憋出这么一句话，伊万咋舌，也不说话就转身回屋子里去了，基尔伯特拖着自己的东西有些艰难地重新将门开大走进了房子。关上门后他才觉得房内的光线是不正常的昏暗，明明室外的阳光很好但这栋房子里却丝毫透不进来。“你都不把窗帘拉开来的吗？”基尔伯特走到其中一扇被覆盖着的窗户面前，“你都不需要晒晒太阳？我看你这里都快要发霉了。”

“有什么必要吗？”伊万坐在椅子中看书，他的声音幽幽地飘了过来，“晒不晒太阳有什么意义吗？你所看到的阳光不过就是几分钟之前的东西，有任何意义吗？”他没有抬头，基尔伯特不说话，他捏起窗帘的一角来将它们悉数掀开，阳光照进来的时候伊万条件反射地将眼睛眯起，他嫌恶地把头扭到一旁好躲避一下这该死的强光，他已经许久都没有受过这种光线的照耀了，在适应了一会儿之后他又将头转了回来，看在另一侧正视图拉开另一边窗帘的基尔伯特。

“足够了，足够亮了。”他喃喃自语，但是基尔伯特并没有听见，他又再一次将窗帘掀起，把整个房间都暴露在阳光底下。他转身去看到伊万用一只手臂遮着脸，他的身形消瘦了不少，面色也苍白得可怕，一点都不像自己之前在这里时看到的伊万，那个强大的、仿佛无所不能的伊万已经消失不见了。基尔伯特走近了去，看到对方的脸上似乎有泪痕，他太诧异了，这个伊万还是他所认识的伊万吗？“你到底怎么了？”他蹲下来想去帮他擦掉眼泪，却被他挥开，伊万放下手臂的时候又恢复了面无表情的样子，他把书签夹在书里然后站起身来，往前迈了一步，无视掉还蹲在那里的基尔伯特朝楼梯走去。

“不要来烦我基尔伯特，你要怎样随便你，就是别来烦我。”伊万丢下这一句话后便消失在楼梯尽头。

基尔伯特你这个时候回来说明什么呢？你后悔了？你没有底气了？我已经不能再是原来的那个我了，你又能做些什么呢？伊万的脚步停了下来，他藏在暗处看着楼下依旧保持着那个姿势的基尔伯特，眼睛里有如一潭死水，他看着基尔伯特站起来无所谓似的拍拍裤子，他知道他那是紧张和不安的体现，基尔伯特有多了解他，他便有多了解对方，甚至比他想象的还要多，基尔伯特在不知所措地时候总喜欢做一些小动作来排解，就像他拍去身上并没有的灰尘一样，都是他无意识的动作。但那些伊万全都知道，他可以通过基尔伯特的每一个动作猜出对方想要表达些什么，他就这么看着对方，没有表情。

伊万知道这一天会来，当他意识到自己发起高烧的时候已经没有力气去做些什么了，他躺在冰冷的地板上，眼睛半阖起来，迷糊之间感受到基尔伯特把自己拖上床，一条冰凉的毛巾被放在自己的额头上，而那个时候他想的都还是基尔伯特的这个举动是毫无意义的。他想接下去的自己可能一辈子都超越不了原来的那个自己，那个基尔伯特爱的“自己”，他想对方再怎么努力都不可能把原来的他唤回来，不可能的，他在意识尚在的时候轻轻用小指头勾了勾基尔伯特的指头，他能感受到对方的喜悦和惊讶，而在那之后他便失去了意识，陷入了昏迷之中。

张开眼的时候他看到了阿尔弗雷德，一点也不诧异对方为什么会在这里，他也没有时间讶异，他听见楼下依稀传来的争执的声音，那声音在他耳中被放大了许多倍，而那就是他醒过来的原因。

他也应该醒过来了。

伊万动了动自己的身子，酸软无力，嗓子里有如冒火一般，他有些困难地去转过头，开口只能发出极为沙哑的声音，好在阿尔弗雷德及时听到了，在听清楚他说了什么之后下楼去找基尔伯特。伊万将视线放在屋顶上，他想自己倒是有些对不住基尔伯特，他知道无论如何都无法回到以前了，那就像是个永恒的灯塔一般竖立在基尔伯特心里，他想基尔伯特只会爱着那一个“伊万”，不会爱全新的自己，如果他察觉出这座“灯塔”已经熄灭而周遭一片黑暗的时候会是怎样的表情呢？伊万慢慢坐起来，他靠在柔软的床头等着对方的来到，他看到阿尔弗雷德已经回来，基尔伯特就跟在他的身后，但他不踏步进来，他犹豫着站在那里听自己问他“你哭了吗”，最终被伊万的新上司挤了出去，阿尔弗雷德随手带上了门。

伊万听着自己的新任上司说话的同时还在想基尔伯特的神情，那一种悲戚的、哀伤的表情，他明显是哭过，眼睛泡在泪水里愈发红亮，但他没有回答自己的问题，他只是用牙咬着下唇不发一语，他只是用这种悲痛的表情看着他。伊万觉得他是要说“对不起”，伊万觉得他没有什么好对不起的，因为那就是他的本意，他作为新生的俄罗斯的本意，基尔伯特是过去而他却有着绝对绝对的未来，为何一定要被过去所缠绕住呢？

后来他下床去打开门，正好看到基尔伯特转过身来看往这个地方，伊万看他的身影是真的像一个过去的事物了，垂垂老矣的东西。伊万翘起嘴角来笑了一下，对方脸上那种无法言明的表情令他感到心里愉快了起来，对，就是这样，流离失所、无家可归，他亲手将基尔伯特心中的灯塔摧毁，那就是他想要的。

你欠我的基尔伯特，我要让你一辈子记住这一点，当你从这个地方出走的那一步开始你就应该知道，我再也不需要你了，你也没有办法来弥补。

我的未来与你再无瓜葛。


End file.
